


Let Me Invade Your Space (I'll Take The Pleasure And The Pain)

by Bandsruinlives



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Vampires, bottom!Louis, idk - Freeform, still sucking at tagging, this was only supposed to be a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsruinlives/pseuds/Bandsruinlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a vampire without a maker. Harry wants to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Invade Your Space (I'll Take The Pleasure And The Pain)

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt on tumblr and I was really only thinking that it'd be a pwp thing but obviously that was not the case! This is also the first time that I have written smut like this, so please give my feedback on it! I also might write a sequel if people want it, so tell me if you do! 
> 
> Thank you to Em for making my ass finish this because without you it would still be still unfinished.

Louis might be a little drunk.

Well, okay, make that a lot, and he's a fucking vampire. He's at the club that Niall owns, and though he's been here a countless number of times since he came into this small town, looking to escape his past yet again, he can't seem to remember the name of the club. He grabs the nearest person, a tall man with broad shoulders and bright blonde hair, and grinding against him. He does this until the man starts to get a little too handsy, trying to grip him through his trousers and rutting against the small of his back, so he moves away, heading towards the bar for another drink of blood, even though he knows he should stop.

He bumps against the moving bodies, his head not letting his feet move correctly, before he finally gets up to the bar, seeing Niall's worried frown. "You alright mate?" He asks, grabbing a cup from under the counter and setting it on the dark oak bar. "Yeah," Louis slurs out, laying his head beside the glass on the bar and closing his eyes. "Where's Zayn?"

Niall runs a hand through Louis' sweaty fringe, getting a towel and wetting it with cold water before putting it where his hand was. "Talkin' to a friend."

"Oh. Well I think I'm gonna go home." Louis said, lifting his head off the bar and handing Niall his towel back. "You sure you can, mate? You're a bit drunk." Niall asks, concern in every ounce of his voice. Louis nods, send the faux blonde a shaky thumbs up, standing and turning around only to bump into a chest.

"You alright there?" A deep voice asked, hands coming up to Louis' hips to steady him. Louis nods his head, still swaying despite his best attempts to stay still, and tips his head up to look at the man.

He's gorgeous.

He has shoulder length, chestnut brown hair, with bright green eyes and Louis actually gasps when the man lets out a raspy chuckle. The man pulls Louis flush against him brushing his lips against Louis' ear. "'M name's Harry, and yours?" Louis blinked a few times, trying to remember. "Louis. Yeah. That's it." He slurred. The older vampire chuckled before motioning over his head.

"Why don't we get you something to sober you up a bit, yeah?" He hummed, moving the two of them over to a booth in the corner. He sat down first, pulling Louis with him until he was on Harry's lap with his head tucked into the older vampire's neck. He feels Harry accept a drink, just regular blood. It sobers up a vampire faster than anything else will, and he takes it gratefully gulping until Harry tells him to slow down a bit.

Harry's an older vampire, Louis can tell. He's got an aura about him and he leaks power, making Louis a little weak in the knees. Louis' only a baby in the eyes of vampires, not even made it too a year yet, and most aren't exactly willing to even look at him because of his lack of maker. He's apparently thinking too loud again, because Harry makes a noise and starts rubbing his back. He blushes, hiding his face further into the crook of Harry's neck and shoulder. "Outta' my head." He mumbles, it makes Harry chuckle, his shoulders bouncing Louis' head. Instead of answering, he takes the now empty drink out of Louis' hand and sets it back onto the table.

"You're feisty." He says, Louis looks up to glare at him, until he sees his face. Harry is staring at his mouth, something like lust in his eyes. Louis shifts, and it makes Harry blink. He waits about five seconds before he feels Harry's mouth on his, tongue poking out to taste the blood that was left on his face. Harry draws back while sucking in a breath and stares at Louis. "Why don't I take you home?" He asks, moving a hand up the front of Louis' shirt to pinch a nipple. Louis gasped, arching into his hand, nodding frantically. Harry chuckled and stood, setting Louis back against the booth and running a hand over his head.

"I'll go bring the car around. Don't move." And with that, he was off. Louis sat obediently, looking around the room and trying to make his head clear up. after a bit he felt a hand softly grab his arm and tug. "C'mon, love. Up you get." He let himself be pulled out of the booth and lead towards the door, the cold air helping his head a bit. Harry lead them towards a black Range Rover, opening the door and lifting the smaller man into the passenger seat, helping him buckle up. Harry got in on his side, putting the car into drive and taking off towards his home.

At one point Louis had dropped his hand onto Harry's lap, palming him through the material of his jeans and hearing the man groan at the feeling. He sped up, cursing the time it took to get home.

Once they finally arrived at Harry's house Louis couldn't help but gape. It wasn't a mansion, per say, but it was a older two story house with greenery growing up the side that gave it an older, elegant feel. A gate stood in front of the house and Harry pressed the button to open it so they could park in the detached garage to the right of the home.

"Beautiful right? Was the main reason I it." Harry said as he killed the engine and unbuckled. He walked around to Louis' side, opening the door and unbuckling the man before kissing him quickly. Groaning, he parted their lips and pulled the younger vampire out of the car, walking him quickly up to the side door of the house.

Harry fumbled with the keys for a moment, grunting in victory when he finally got it to open. He opened the door for Louis, who stepped inside and gaped at the sight in front of him. There was a large kitchen, stainless steel appliances and granite countertops with wooden floors to accent it. He took in the sight until he felt arms circle his waist and Harry kissing his neck. He rolled his head back onto the other. Mans shoulder, a moan finding its way out of his mouth as he felt Harry start to press his fangs against his sensitive skin.

Harry starting walking them out of the kitchen and into the main room where it had a staircase leading to the second floor. Harry took his head out of Louis' neck, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs and pushing him against the first door and kissing him again. Louis moans into the kiss, threading his fingers through Harry's soft hair and pulling a bit, causing the other man to moan into his mouth. Harry grips Louis' thighs tapping one to get the other man to jump and circle them around his waist.

Harry opened the door to the room blindly, still kissing the man in his arms, and walked the path he had basically memorized to his bed. He let his knees hit the end of the mattress before dropping him and Louis onto the fluffy bed and grinding down onto the man, making him gasp in suprise.

"Clothes. Off." Louis panted, trying to reach between the two so he could get his clothes off. Harry chuckled but moved so he was on his knees none the less, and took off his shirt, revealing pale skin with tattoos that stood out. He reached down for Louis' shirt, pulling it off him and throwing it off the bed before quickly ducking and latching onto one of Louis' nipples. He arches his back, taking purchase of Harry's hair again and grinds against his thigh.

"Harry, please. Pants. Off." Louis says, nearly screaming when Harry sinks his fangs into his skin. Louis swears he whites out for a moment, nearly coming as Harry drinks. The wound heals quickly, Harry detaches from his chest, looking wild as he leans up and kisses Louis again. "You taste so good, baby." He groans, reaching down and unbuttoning Louis' jeans, yanking than down his legs and throwing them to some part of the room before doing the same with his own, leaving both of them in their underwear.

Harry leaned back down, kissing Louis quickly before getting up and walking over to the nightstand at the side of the bed. He grabbed the lube and a condom, setting them both on the stand before shedding his underwear. He climbs back on the bed, his cock bobbing with the movement, and kisses Louis again. He takes off the other boys underwear while kissing down his jaw, Louis' cock bobbing up against his stomach, hard and an angry red color.

"Want my fingers, baby?" Harry asks, reaching for the tube without an answer and squeezing some of the clear liquid on his fingers. He gets up on his knees, spreading Louis' knees apart and towards his chest to look at his hole. Harry spreads the lube around the puckered skin and Louis keens, rocking his hips to get more friction. Harry bites his lips at the sight, finally slipping a finger inside and grooming himself as the tight heat envelopes his finger.

He pumps his finger for a bit, leaning down and sucking marks onto Louis' chest and stomach while he writhes. Finally he adds another finger, scissoring the two digits to stretch the rim.

"More, please." Louis pants, rocking down onto Harry's hand. Harry looks up from where he was sucking on Louis' tummy, smirking and crooning his fingers to run over the little bundle of nerves. Louis' reaction is immediate, arching his back and trying to spread his legs open more. Harry adds another finger, his own cock aching to get inside the other man, and spreads them for a few more moments before pulling them out and wiping them on the sheets.

He grabs the condom, tearing the paper off and putting it and some more lube on. Louis had been quiet until Harry had lined up and pushed in, and then he got loud. He whined until the older vampire bottomed out, biting the inside of his forearm to try and muffle the noise, and when Harry pulled out and pushed back in once, he let go of his arm and moaned loudly, head thrown back and back arched.

"So pretty sweetheart, so tight." Harry grunted out as he started to pick the pace of his hips up, leaning over Louis so he covered him like a blanket. Louis whined, scratching sharp nails down Harry's back as he started moving his own hips to meet Harry thrust for thrust. Harry moved his hips a bit and started to pound into Louis' prostate as fast as he could.

"Ungh." Louis shouted, bringing a hand in between the two and gripping his length, desperate to come. Harry leaned up and batted his hand away, pounding into Louis as fast as he could muster and moving one of Louis' legs up onto his shoulder.

"Want you to come on my cock, babe. Think you can do that? Be good and come on my cock." Harry moaned out as he turned his head and but down into the younger vampires leg. A white hot feeling shot up Louis' spine and he came instantly, clenching hard around Harry and spurring onto his stomach and chest, a scream ripping its way out of his throat. He felt as Harry bent him in nearly two, chasing his own orgasm now.

Louis clenched a bit around him, moving a hand to the other mans hair and tugging sharply, making him let out a sharp moan and pump his hips a few more times, finally coming into the condom. He collapsed onto the man below him, snuggling into his neck and kissing his jaw before pulling out and getting up to throw away the condom and get a flannel. He cleans of himself first, wiping Louis' come off his tummy and chest before moving to Louis' body. The younger vampire was curled up, eyes heavy, and Harry could feel his chest clench.

He finished cleaning Louis, throwing the rag into the bathroom from his bed, and moved Louis so that he and Harry were both under the duvet, fucked out and exhausted.

~

Louis woke up to the smell of bacon, snuggled against a pillow in Harry's bed. He stretched a bit, chewing on his bottom lip for a bit, thinking about the conversation that he knew they were going to have. He sat up, looking on the ground for a shirt and his boxers. He found his boxers, sliding them on and then grabbing a random shirt off the floor. It was Harry's, the material sagging off his shoulders and coming mid thigh. He buttoned up some of the buttons on the shirt before heading towards the smell of food. 

He finally reached the kitchen, looking at the space again. It was even more beautiful than last night, large windows that looked out to the backyard, a island in the middle, soft gray walls. He walked up to where Harry was standing at the stove, making scrambled eggs, and hugged him from behind, making the other man jump before relaxing. 

"Hope you like bacon." He hummed, kissing the top of Louis' head and cutting the stove off. Louis nodded his head against Harry's back, moving away so the older vampire could turn around. Harry looked at the man, a smug smile on his face. "You look good in my clothes." He said, kissing Louis' forehead. Louis smiled, a content feeling washing over him, and jumped onto the counter top of the island. Harry chuckled, taking out two plates and loading with the food before handing one to Louis. 

"So," He started, noticing how Louis tensed immediately, he rubbed a hand over his thigh. "You don't have a maker?" Louis shook his head, shoving eggs into his mouth rapidly. "Why?" Harry asks, eating a piece of bacon. Louis shrugs, eyes downcast onto his plate. Harry sighed, setting the piece of bacon back onto his plate and taking Louis' out of his lap, gently taking the mans face into his hands and making him look at Harry. 

"Louis, I can't help you with anything unless you tell me." Louis nodded his head the best he could in Harry's hold, taking a deep breath while Harry lets his face go. "I had a maker," Louis starts leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. "His name was Mark, he was an alcoholic. He got wasted every night at the pub back in Doncaster. One night he got drunker than usual, and the pub kicked him out for starting a fight. He was angry and hungry, he didn't know what he was doing." Louis lifts his head off of Harry's shoulder to wipe at the tears already starting to form. "I was just walking through the area. Just gotten off of work and was heading home. Next thing I knew I was pinned to a wall and it felt like something was stabbing at my neck. I fought it; punched at him until I couldn't feel my fists anymore. i remember feeling light headed, exhausted I passed out when I felt him let go, heard him muttering something. When I woke up I was in an apartment on the other side of town, tied to a chair. It was almost morning, and he was talking to himself about how he went to far, needed to figure out something."

Harry rubs his back as he talks, feeling Louis' emotions go through him as if they were his own. He wants to kill the guy who did this to Louis, hurt him as bad as he hurt Louis. 

"I watched him pace around the room, pulling at his hair, talking to himself. I was too scared to speak, I thought I was going to die. All I could think about was my family. My mum, siblings, I wasn't sure what if they would even know where I was. I didn't want that for them. Eventually Mark walked past a window and hissed. It was still early, around 6, but the sun was up enough for it to come through the window, nearly at my feet. He suddenly smiled, opened the window before turning to me. He untied me, drug me to my feet and started shoving me to the window. It really only took a few seconds to realize what he was trying to do, but as soon as I figured it out I started fighting. He was bigger than me, definitely stronger, but I managed to turn around, knee him in the stomach and get in to bend enough that I could push him."

Louis stops, bringing his arm up to show a scar that Harry hadn't noticed before. "I managed to get him to the window but he grabbed my waist. He started yelling that if he was going to die, then so was I. He shoved me towards the windowsill, and my arm caught it. It burned, hurt like hell. But I was determinded that I wasn't going anywhere. I somehow elbowed him in the head, right on the temple, and he tripped. He landed on the window, grabbed at it to try and get balance but I was too quick, caught his hand and pushed him out of the window. He was dust before he hit the ground." Louis finished, wiping tears before hugging Harry again. "I was lost after that, panicked. I dropped a letter to my family into the mailbox and ran. Spent the greater part of the year roaming. I met Niall and Zayn about seven months ago, and they helped tremendously. I had actually left after a month of staying here, scared of them getting to close, but it didn't take long for me to come back. This is where I belong." 

Harry had tears in his own eyes, quickly wiping them before taking Louis' face into his hands once again, kissing the man and pulling him in for another hug. He ran his fingers through the other vampires hair, kissing his forehead. "You have to be the bravest person I have ever met." He said, still running a hand through Louis' hair. "And I can see why you would have trust issues. But we'll work on that. We do have forever." He murmured. Louis smiled then, so bright and beautiful that Harry's heart hurt. 

"Yeah, I guess we do."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is an awesome thing to have *nudge nudge*


End file.
